The Wingless Fairy
by Nydroj
Summary: The Winter fairies have a new member: Echo. But there's one problem: she doesn't have wings. Lord Milori forbids her from going to the Mainland in fear that she may get hurt. The other fairies mock her for not having wings. She tries to prove that she doesn't need wings to bring winter to the mainland, but her powers go haywire in the process. -First Tinkerbell Fic-
1. Chapter 1

**What up, Fanfictioners, this is my first Tinkerbell story and I haven't read a Tinkerbell fic so I don't know what you guys want to see. But I will do my best to make this story the best it can be. :) **

**Enjoy and Review! **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell!**

* * *

Chapter One

Third Person POV

-London, England-

A mother placed her four-month-old daughter in her crib. She kissed the baby's forehead. The baby put her hand on her mother's nose and laughed for the first time.

* * *

-Pixie Hollow-

Fairies and Sparrowmen of every talent sat anxiously with each other, chatting about what they thought the new fairy would be.

Terence flew up to the dandelion seed and poured a cup of pixie dust on the seed before flying back to his place with the rest of the Dust Keepers.

The dandelion turned in to a fairy girl. She looked around wide, dark blue eyes. She had waist-length black hair with natural blonde highlights.

Everyone said 'hello' to which she replied quietly, 'Hi,'

Queen Clarion appeared and smiled at the girl. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here," she said, "Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

Clarion helped the new arrival stand and looked at her in shock. Everyone else started whispering and staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the queen shyly.

"Well," Clarion started, "you don't have wings."

The fairy looked at her back, then at everyone else; all of the other fairies and sparrowmen had wings.

Clarion placed her hand on the girl's shoulder as mushrooms appeared. Fairies hesitantly flew up and placed items representing their talents on the mushrooms.

"These will help you find your talent," Clarion said. She gently pushed the fairy towards the mushrooms.

The fairy looked at the different items and glanced back at Queen Clarion, whom smiled at her reassuringly. She looked at the flower but as she walked near it, it wilted. She then went to the snowflake.

It began to glow, brighter and brighter. She shielded her eyes and looked at the snowflake. She reached out and touched it; it glowed even brighter.

When she the flow faded away, Queen Clarion walked up to her and nodded at a group of fairies that then flew up to the new fairy. "Snow fairies, meet your newest member: Echo," Queen Clarion said before disappearing.

The snow fairies looked at Echo curiously. One of them walked up to her and said, "Hi, I'm Periwinkle."

"Um, hi," Echo replied unsurely.

"How are we going to get her to the Winter Woods?" A black-haired fairy whispered to Periwinkle.

Periwinkle thought for a minute before shrugging. She took one of Echo's hands and motioned for Spike to take her other hand.

"Ready?" Periwinkle asked.

"I guess so," Echo said and the two fairies holding her hands flew up.

Echo looked down nervously as they flew higher and higher. Another, white-haired fairy followed them.

"That's Spike and Gliss, by the way," Periwinkle told Echo.

Echo smiled slightly at them.

Once they had reached the border that divided winter and the warm seasons, Periwinkle and Spike landed and let go of Echo's hands. They walked in to the Winter Woods. Echo shivered. "It's cold here," she said.

Periwinkle, Spike, and Gliss looked at each other. "She shouldn't be cold," Spike whispered.

"Are you sure she's one of us?" Gliss asked quietly.

"The snowflake glowed," Periwinkle replied, "It couldn't have been a mistake."

Echo looked at them as they whispered to each other.

"Is she even a fairy?" Spike said.

The three glanced at Echo. "She has to be," Periwinkle said before turning to the wingless fairy, "Come on Echo, Lord Milori's castle is only a short walk from here."

"Lord Milori?" Echo questioned.

"He's the ruler of the Winter Woods," Gliss explained, "He wants to meet you."

* * *

-Lord Milori's Castle-

Lord Milori's POV

"Lord Milori," Sled said and I turned to look at him, "Periwinkle, Spike, and Gliss have returned to the Winter Woods. They're on their way with the new fairy."

I smiled. "Notify me once they've arrived," I told Sled.

He nodded and left.

Shortly afterwards, I was standing on the balcony when I was Periwinkle and the others walking towards the castle. I walked inside the castle and went down to the living room.

I heard the door open Sled led the fairies into the living room. "Lord Milori," Periwinkle started, bowing, "this is Echo."

Echo smiled shyly. "Nice to meet you, Echo," I said kindly, "Welcome to the Winter Woods." I looked at her; she had dark blue eyes, waist-length black hair with blonde highlights, and she was about two inches shorter than Periwinkle.

I looked at Echo closer and my eyes widened. "Where are your wings?" I asked in shock.

"She doesn't have wings, Lord Milori," Gliss told me.

"Oh, I see," I said, though I was very much curious as to why she didn't have wings, "Girls, take Echo to her new home, I'll stop by later."

The four of them left and I sighed.

I was worried that a wingless fairy may not be able to protect herself.

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter one, what do you guys think? Should I continue it? What do you think should happen? Should Lord Milori keep a close eye on Echo or maybe have her stay at the castle and be like, super protective of her? I don't know.**

**I will try to update very soon but until then, please review! **

**Have a blessed day.**

**❤Nydroj❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, yes, I'll try to add some Milarion in this story; it's such an adorable couple! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Echo's POV

"Why don't I have wings?" I asked as Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss, and I walked towards a house.

The others glanced at each other. "We don't know, Echo," Gliss replied.

I shivered. "Aren't you guys cold?" I asked as I rubbed my arms.

"Well... Winter fairies aren't supposed to get cold," Periwinkle said.

We stopped outside the door of a house and Periwinkle said, "This is your house; Lord Milori will stop by later."

"We have to go," Gliss added, "Call us if you need anything."

I nodded and the three fairies left. I looked at the small house and went inside.

I walked down a short hallway and went into the bedroom. On the back wall, there was a bed, a nightstand, and a window. On the left of the room there was a closet, and on the right side of the room, there was a full length mirror.

I walked to the closet and opened it, there was one dress.

The dress had one strap; it was light blue with white snowflakes on it and had dark blue trim.

I tried on the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress went down to my knees.

I looked at the closet and noticed a pair of dark blue leggings and matching shoes; I put them on.

"It's so cold," I muttered and walked back out to the living room.

I decided to look around the Winter Woods and left the house.

I walked for a little bit and saw a frozen lake; fairies and sparrow men were flying around, working.

Snow owls were flying towards the lake, coming from the warm seasons, they were carrying baskets. The owls set down the baskets on the ice and landed.

"Cool," I said as I walked down to the edge of the ice. I stood and admired the beautiful owls.

Someone knocked in to me from behind and I fell onto the ice. I yelped in shock. I landed on my hands and knees and slid a few feet. I stood up and tripped.

I started to fall backwards but someone caught me and helped me off of the ice. "Sorry about that," the person said, "I wasn't watching where I was flying."

I looked at the person; he was he sparrowman from Lord Milori's castle. "Uh, it's alright," I replied.

"You're Echo, right?" he asked and I nodded, "I'm Sled."

"Oh," I said and looked at the owls, "What are those baskets for?"

"Snowflakes," Sled replied, "To bring them to the Mainland."

"The Mainland?" I asked.

"Where the humans live," he explained, "In eight months, it'll be time to bring Winter to the Mainland."

"Sounds amazing... Does everyone get to go to the Mainland?"

"All of the nature-talent fairies," he looked at everyone else, "I have to get to work. See ya, Echo." He flew off and I walked back to my house.

Lord Milori was standing outside the door. "Lord Milori," I started, "When did you get here?" I fidgeted with my hands nervously.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied, "I wanted to talk to you right away."

I glanced around and opened the door to the house, inviting him in. He sat at the kitchen table. "Can I get you anything?" I asked politely.

"No, thank you," he replied, "Echo, I wanted to talk to you about your wing situation."

"I don't have wings," I said quietly.

"Exactly," he said, "I'm worried that without wings, you won't be able to protect yourself from the dangers of Pixie Hollow and the Mainland."

"Protect myself from what?" I asked.

"The hawks here and there are countless dangers on the Mainland," he replied.

"Such as...?"

He sighed.

"Lord Milori, I don't need wings to protect myself," I told him.

He stood up and said, "Regardless, I'll be checking up on you now and then."

I nodded and he walked to the door. "Goodbye, Lord Milori," I mumbled.

I could protect myself. So I didn't have wings, big deal, I wasn't going to get hurt.

* * *

-Two Months Later-

"It wasn't my fault," I muttered as Lord Milori wrapped a bandage around my arm.

"You climbed a tree in Tinker's Nook; a tree that everyone knows, is home to the biggest hawk in Pixie Hollow," he scowled, "What were you thinking?"

I sighed and said quietly, "I was thinking that even a hawk was better than being with the other fairies."

"Echo," he started as he looked me in the eyes, "they'll accept that you're different, it'll just take time."

"They've had time!" I snapped, "They think I'm a freak fairy!" I stood up and pushed him out of my house. "Go away!" I yelled and slammed the door, "I don't need you to check up on me!"

I turned around and saw Periwinkle sitting on the kitchen table. I yelped in shock. "How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Back door," she replied, "Now, mind telling me why you're so upset?"

I sighed. "Everyone thinks I'm weird because I'm different," I explained, "They think I'm not good enough to be a fairy..."

"Oh Echo, they'll accept that you're different, it'll just-"

"'Take time,'" I cut her off, "That's the same thing Lord Milori told me..." I picked up a dark blue hoodie from the coat hanger and put it on. "I'm going on a walk," I mumbled.

* * *

I walked past the lake; fairies and sparrowmen snickered when I walked by. I looked at the ground and rubbed my hands together.

When I got to the boarder, I sat down where winter meets the warm seasons and placed my hands on the log. Frost started to cover the log and I jumped up. "Whoops," I said and sighed, "Maybe I am a freak fairy..."

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter is basically about Echo feeling like she doesn't fit in. I know it's not the greatest thing but it's the best I can do. As I said before, I will try to add some Milarion in the story and I might hint at SledxRosetta and TinkxTerence. **

**I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review. :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
❤Nydroj❤**


End file.
